


all of you

by bapaldeul



Series: a crazy little thing called love [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pure fluff really, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapaldeul/pseuds/bapaldeul
Summary: jihoon likes daniel - and all the different sides of himprompt: Daniel and Jihoon role reversal! in which Jihoon was known for being "sexy" and Daniel "cute" in pd101





	all of you

**Author's Note:**

> you ask, i deliver

“Ah~ so cute, what should I do,” a soft voice squeals from beside Jihoon, and he can’t help but look away from the album he is signing to the figure beside him who has his already flushed face buried into his hands.

 

Jihoon smiles unconsciously as the fangirl can’t help but marvel over his hyung’s cute antics. Already on his mission to embarrass Daniel even further, he leans over and whispers, “Isn’t Niel hyung the cutest? Like a puppy!”

 

The fangirl nods enthusiastically as Daniel waves her goodbye to the next member in line, repeatedly saying, “No, I’m not cute!”

 

While waiting for the next fan to come up, Jihoon uncaps his bottle of water to quench his thirst. Fansigns are never easy but are always fulfilling even after they have just come from a music broadcast. He finds it hard to maintain an always smiling face all the time, especially when the camera flash is blinding to his eyes.

 

“Jihoon ah you’re sexy even when you drink water!”

 

Jihoon smirks, an action that never misses the fangirls’s hawk eyes. They yell for him to do something more, so he relents and strikes a pose that shows off his adam’s apple. Beside him, Daniel who is waiting for the fan to move on, tries to copy him.

 

The fans make cooing noises instead and Daniel frowns.

 

“Am I not sexy?”

 

Jihoon grabs the microphone, “Come on, we all know Niel hyung is in charge of cuteness, right?”

 

The fans cheer in response.

 

“Do _jeojang_ ,” Jihoon suggests, knowing very well how tired his hyung has been of doing this same pose over and over again after he had gained attention for it during the survival show, leading him to take second place in the finals, right after Jihoon himself.

 

“No,” Daniel replies in a deep, stern voice, apparently trying to appear less cute.

 

But even that to Jihoon, is cute.

 

"Ooh, _manly_ ," Jaehwan teases from beside Jihoon amidst the giggles of fans.

 

Jihoon's attention is diverted again when a familiar face pops into his view, one of his fansites from way back. They start to chat about how the other has been and Jihoon steals a glance at Daniel, who is still wearing a stone-cold expression on his face.

 

He isn’t mad at Jihoon, right?

 

 

 

 

 

“As expected of Park Jihoon who looks sexy even when he is playing games,” Woojin begins his commendatory as he captures Jihoon in his natural habitat with a video camera in his hand. Daniel guesses that this is for one of their shows.

 

Jihoon is laid spread out on the couch in their waiting room, his handphone in one hand and another deep into a packet of chips.

 

“What are your tips on becoming sexy?”

 

“What are you doing,” Jihoon groans, obviously not in the mood.

 

“Wah~” Woojin pretends to gasp. “ _Sexy_.”

 

Daniel giggles watching their antics – the legendary pink sausages start to throw witty comments back and forth; not all of that will probably make it onto the internet but it is fun to see them both having fun.

 

Woojin notices Daniel observing them from the side.

 

“Why don’t you try and teach Niel hyung how to be sexy?”

 

Jihoon sits up, interested as Daniel sinks back into his chair.

 

“Niel hyung?”

 

“Me?” Daniel sputters simultaneously with Jihoon’s questioning tone. “I’m good, just continue with Jihoon’s individual interview.”

 

But Woojin apparently has an insatiable need to make his portion of the show as interesting as possible, so once an idea gets into his head he never lets it go. He pulls Daniel to where Jihoon is sitting and makes both of them sit together.

 

“I heard Niel hyung wanted to become sexy,” Woojin continues his interview.

 

“Really?” Jihoon’s eyes widen.

 

Daniel nods bashfully. He’d said it as a passing comment to some members a few times and maybe in front of fans as a joke since they keep teasing him about it. But when he looks at Jihoon, looking all sleek and the least to say, _sexy_ , in black, he wishes he could be like that too.

 

“But hyung… you’re cute as you are,” Jihoon says. “You don’t have to be sexy.”

 

“But I want to,” Daniel argues back like a child. “Come on, teach me. What do I have to do?”

 

“Well…” it seems like Jihoon is thinking hard with this question. “Hyung is tall and has nice shoulders! You dance well too, maybe you should do a sexy solo dance in our upcoming concert?”

 

Woojin gasps, “Is that a spoiler for our fans?”

 

Jihoon shrugs cutely at the camera.

 

“Ah… you really shouldn’t try to be cute,” Woojin says behind the camera. “It makes me lose my appetite.”

 

Jihoon lunges for his friend.

 

“I caught all of it on camera!” Woojin announces, running away to bother another member, probably.

 

Daniel watches intently as Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair, as he unbuttons the first two buttons from his shirt and gulps.

 

Well, it is true. Jihoon _is_ sexy.

 

Daniel should probably stop thinking about that for a while.

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon pipes up.

 

He’s smiling – a probably more than illegal act when he’s dressed in a tight black dress shirt and ripped jeans for their performance later on.

 

“If you really want to, I could help you with your stage performance.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Damn, he’s hot!”

 

The voice of the yelp is more than familiar to Daniel. He isn’t surprised at all to see Jihoon fawning over the television in their dorm as his idol is performing.

 

“Niel hyung c’mere,” Jihoon waves him over, and Daniel gladly joins him.

 

He almost chokes at the performance on TV. Seven boys, in chokers.

 

“Aren’t they cool?” Jihoon tips his head to look at Daniel.

 

He can only force a smile back.

 

“Jihoon ah, you really like them?” Daniel finds himself asking.

 

“They’re sexy, what’s there not to like?” Jihoon replies. “Maybe we should do chokers for our next comeback as well? I can suggest it to the company-“

 

Jihoon’s face falls.

 

“But then hyung-“

 

“Hm?”

 

“You wouldn’t fit the concept. You’re too cute.”

 

Daniel folds his arms, frustrated, “I can be sexy and hot when I need to, excuse you.”

 

“Really?” Jihoon’s attention is fully focused on Daniel now, the idols on TV long forgotten. He feels his face start to heat up even though the air con in their dorm is turned on all the time, especially now that it is summer.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel snaps back. “Just you wait, Park Jihoon. I’ll show you.”

 

“You’re cute, hyung,” Jihoon pinches his cheek teasingly. “You can’t change that fact.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Jihoon ah.”

 

Jisung comes up to his room one day and considering Jisung usually does nothing but eat and sleep after their schedules – it must be an urgent matter.

 

“Hi, hyung. Is something wrong?”

 

“Well I wouldn’t exactly wrong,” Jisung takes a seat on his bed. “It’s about Niel.”

 

Jihoon takes out his earphones immediately, curiosity piqued.

 

“Is Niel hyung okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” Jisung pats his thigh. “It’s just… he’s been acting weird. He just went to the gym with Minhyun and he’s been doing that for two weeks now.”

 

“O-okay?” Jihoon frowns – whatever Daniel chooses to do with his body is none of his business, especially if he does want to get healthier. “And?”

 

“I think he’s been trying to change up his image lately.”

 

Oh.

 

“And… I think he’s doing it for someone.”

 

“The fans?”

 

“No,” Jisung gently knocks him on his head. “ _You_.”

 

Jihoon tries to think about why Daniel would ever want to go to the gym for him and gets nothing. He doesn’t understand what Jisung is trying to put across at all.

 

“What does that even mean.”

 

Jisung smiles.

 

“It means I think he likes you a little more than I expected.”

 

It’s delusional, to think that the nation’s boyfriend would even care for Jihoon more than a friend. In fact, Jihoon had banished the thought months back so he wouldn’t get hurt in the future. He feels his heart rate quicken at the mere thought and Jisung places his hand on top of Jihoon’s.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him about your feelings. He was just feeling very conflicted when he came to look for me the other day and asked me if you really liked manly boys better than cute ones.”

 

Jihoon laughs; even _that_ is cute.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” he scratches the nape of his neck awkwardly. “For not telling him- and everything else, I guess.”

 

“You’re a smart boy – figure this out with Niel, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel gets his once in a lifetime opportunity when his manager informs him that he will be doing a magazine photoshoot with Jihoon one day. It comes out of the blue, completely unexpected, taking both of them by pure surprise.

 

“It’ll be fun, Niel hyung,” Jihoon says first when the meeting is over.

 

“Yeah,” Daniel muses, flipping through the papers and contracts, smiling to himself when he catches a glimpse of the concept of the photoshoot.

 

“It sure will.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry for being late!” Jihoon bows to the directors and photographers who have already arrived at the shoot. He had a solo schedule prior to this one, and the traffic on the way had been terrible. His managers usher him into the changing room so they can start the photo shoot quickly.

 

“Where is Niel hyung?” he asks aloud as makeup artists fuss over him.

 

“He’s getting his makeup done as well,” his manager says. “Here, these are your clothes.”

 

And while he doesn’t expect to be given a suit – his eyes still bulge out of their sockets when he’s given an oversized pink hoodie and denim blue jeans. Even the makeup artists are restyling his previously gelled up hair to give him a cute look with his bangs hanging just above his eyelids.

 

He looks at least five years younger.

 

The look is unfamiliar and Jihoon shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Are you sure these are for me?” he asks his manager again. “These look like Niel hyung’s instead.”

 

“It’s right though?” his manager checks again.

 

“Well,” Jihoon sighs to himself.

 

He’s definitely going to get teased by his members and fans for having such a cute persona for the first time since debut.

 

Jihoon’s not going to lie though – these oversized hoodies are way more comfortable than those tight ripped jeans he’s being squeezed into every day. He could honestly start getting used to these.

 

 

 

 

 

“Five minutes!” the director calls out as Jihoon is adjusting the cute red beret the stylists had given to him last minute. Though it completes the look, it does make him look like a five-year-old. He’s sure Woojin will have a field day with these photos.

 

Speaking of which, his partner hasn’t made an appearance yet. It’s five minutes to the start of the photo shoot but Daniel is nowhere to be seen. It’s a shame, because Jihoon had wanted to tell him about a funny incident that had happened earlier – he loves the way Daniel laughs and claps enthusiastically at his stories.

 

There are two gentle knocks on the door of which Jihoon assumes is the manager telling him to get ready; but what, or rather who, greets him makes him drop the book in his hand.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Uh…” the figure tries not to smile. “Hello to you too?”

 

“Seriously?” Jihoon tries not to stare at his member’s chest but it’s an impossible task considering the fishnet he’s wearing underneath; the minimal exposure of skin teasing Jihoon to no end.

 

“What did you do to Niel hyung?”

 

“Relax, _it’s just me_ ,” the same charming smile tries convincing Jihoon, but he decides not to be taken in.

 

The man standing in front of him is most definitely not Kang Daniel because Kang Daniel means adorable, sweater paws and fluffy cheeks. Kang Daniel does not mean heavy eyeliner, a tight suit that leaves little to imagination and a smirk that won’t leave his face.

 

And the black choker around his neck.

 

Jihoon starts to break out in cold sweat.

 

“You like it?”

 

“I… don’t hate it,” Jihoon’s voice falters. “You just look _different_.”

 

“Different good or different bad?”

 

It feels like a nightmare gone right when Jihoon takes a step back just as Daniel steps towards him. They continue until Jihoon’s back hits the wall and Daniel towers over him.

 

Now, he sees Daniel clearly.

 

The eyeliner is just an accessory; but there is no mistaking the intensity change in Daniel’s gaze when he stares down at Jihoon.

 

“Answer me,” Daniel whispers. “Cat got your tongue?”

 

Jihoon tries to be smart and brave, he really does. The Niel hyung he usually has in his palm has escaped and become something he doesn’t even recognise anymore.

 

“G-good different,” he stutters through his words and curses himself internally for that.

 

“Good boy,” Daniel grins, patting Jihoon’s head.

 

Jihoon’s mad, frustrated and livid honestly, to be treated like a little boy in front of his _cute Niel hyung_ but he can’t even wrap his head around the transformation that has descended on Kang Daniel to say anything coherent back.

 

This Daniel is confident, charismatic and all around… different.

 

“We’ll continue this later, Jihoonie. I think the director is calling for us.”

 

 

 

 

 

The whole shoot is torture – mostly because Daniel can’t figure out what exactly Jihoon is thinking about. He’s always been a bit like that; hard to read, hard to figure out, especially when Daniel is literally on his toes even though he’s trying not to be because it would definitely ruin this sexy beast vibe he has going on for today.

 

Jihoon is confused, that’s for sure.

 

Daniel has lost count of how many times he’s caught Jihoon staring at him today. While he thoroughly enjoys the attention, he hates how Jihoon hasn’t said a single thing to him ever since their little encounter at the waiting room.

 

He wonders if the other is angry with him – for acting out and teasing him.

 

When the shoot ends, they bow and thank everyone for their hard work and before Daniel can say anything about wanting to see the photos, someone grabs his wrist and pulls him to a dark corner, completely hidden away from the public eye.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Jihoon’s voice is gruff and cold.

 

“Jihoonie, I’m sorry about just now I was just trying to be-“

 

“I like it,” Jihoon mumbles.

 

“What?”

 

“I like it, okay?” Jihoon says louder, annoyed. “You looking like this… it’s making me-“

 

Jihoon then buries his face into his hands without finishing his sentence.

 

A smile creeps onto Daniel’s face even before he can stop it.

 

“Look at me,” he grabs Jihoon’s hands. “Say that again.”

 

“No,” Jihoon snaps.

 

He’s still same old Park Jihoon even in his cute oversized striped shirt and baggy pants.

 

“Say it,” Daniel demands. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“Please?” he adds belatedly.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath, then exhales while closing his eyes.

 

“I like you looking like this. I want to give the stylist and makeup artist a raise, are you happy now?”

 

Daniel is elated, ecstatic even.

 

Brushing Jihoon’s bangs aside, he presses a soft, hesitant kiss onto his forehead to test the waters. Jihoon just looks up at him with an expectant look before jumping into his arms.

 

“You’re so slow,” Jihoon says before capturing Daniel’s lips in his, both his hands already cupping Daniel’s face, deepening the kiss before Daniel can say anything.

 

But he likes it – he likes this Jihoon.

 

“But-“ Jihoon separates them when he remembers he has something important to say. “I like it when you’re cute, too.”

 

“I think I just like _you_ , Niel hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo double drabble update!!!
> 
> do leave a comment if you liked it hehe


End file.
